


Creative Punishment

by MiniNephthys



Category: Haunted Junction
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto needs to be punished.  Kink Bingo, for the square "spanking/paddling."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Punishment

Haruto messed up. He hesitated too long in calling someone, called the wrong spirit, dropped the pins - you name it, he probably did it. And now there was going to have to be consequences.

The Chairman, apparently out of his own ideas after the numerous punishments he'd given and not being someone to repeat one of them, decided that one of the spirits should be the one to handle it. Haruto tensed, praying that he wouldn't get the Giant - too painful - or Bones and Haruo - probably too disturbing - hoping for the Mirror Girl or Nino or-

"I can take care of him," Hanako offered, and the Chairman nodded his approval.

Haruto relaxed. Hanako wouldn't do anything terrible to him. He'd probably have to clean her toilet, at worst. "I'll obey you completely, Hanako-san."

She smiled brightly at him. "Give me a little time to prepare, okay?"

He nodded, and she disappeared. A while later, Nino reported that she was ready.

Her location of choice was, as predicted, her bathroom. In the center of it sat a plain chair, and in the chair sat Hanako. "Please come closer," she asked politely.

Smiling a little, though he tried to hide it, Haruto came to stand right in front of her. "Now what?"

She smiled even more brightly, then tugged him downwards. He fell into her lap, and she adjusted him so that his knees were on the floor.

"H-Hanako-san, what are you doing?" he squeaked, suddenly wondering if his assumption that Hanako would give him a _normal_ punishment was completely off base. Even being so close to a scantily-dressed Hanako was little consolation.

"It's Hanako-sama today." Her smile never faltered as she unbuckled his belt and threw it away, then pulled down his pants. He struggled frantically, but his underwear went next. "You've been a very bad boy, Haruto. Do you know what that means?"

"I have to clean the toilets?" he suggested, praying to God that she might change her mind and not do what he thought she was about to do.

She giggled. Then she raised her hand up and brought it down on his ass with a loud smack.

Haruto jolted, eyes shutting involuntarily. God, why had you forsaken him? "St-stop it, please, Hanako-sa-ma..."

"You agreed to obey me completely, Haruto. Please accept your punishment." She rubbed the sore spot on his ass, then hit it again in the same place. Same pattern.

It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt. At the same time, her tender touch in between wallops felt... if not good exactly, at least interesting enough that his body took notice. His face burned with shame at the thought that he might be enjoying his punishment.

Hanako noticed too. "Hm, you like this? Well, no one said I couldn't reward you while I punished you, so..." Her free hand reached over to stroke him gently, while she never slowed in spanking him.

The joint pleasure and pain confused his systems, made him convulse and press harder into either hand stroking him or the hand smacking him. He wanted this all to be over with, somehow, and if that meant going along with this insane torture/teasing, so be it.

Eventually he did come, and Hanako went still. She soothed the bruise a little, then helped Haruto to his feet. "I think you've been punished enough. You can have your clothes if you want."

Haruto swayed. "Thanks..."


End file.
